In the Dark
by lovingmylife
Summary: Tenten is thirsty and wants something to drink. Its also completely dark and she refuses to let Neji help her. NejixTenten oneshot read and review


**A random NejixTenten oneshot i thought of when i went downstairs in the middle of the night and couldn't see a thing. I won't it pretty fast so sorry for any misstakes. I'll work on the next chapter of Proper Young Ladies next. Hope you enjoy read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**By the way in the story Neji and Tenten are married :-)**

* * *

**In the Dark**

Tenten lay in bed, only half awake staring at the digital clock on the side table. The red numbers blinked 1:56 am. She wanted to go back to sleep but she just couldn't. Why you wonder, well that's simple she was thirsty. She could just go down to the hall to the bathroom and get some water, but she didn't want water she wanted juice so she would have to go all the way down to the kitchen and be careful not to wake anyone on the way. She slowly sat up doing her best not to disrupt Neji. She looked over and sighed, as far as she could tell he was still asleep. She didn't turn on any lights, afraid she would wake him. She turned on the bed and placed her feet on the cold floor. A shiver went up her spine as she felt around for her slippers. Finally finding them and putting them on, with some difficulty, she stood up hoping not to make any noise. And well she at least thought she done a good job of this.

"Tenten, where are you going?" Neji asked as he sat up and looked over at her. Even if it was very dark the room he could see just fine thanks to his eyes. She lookeded over to where he was, and could only see his outline.

"I'm just going to get a drink from the kitchen is all" She whispered. "Just go on back to bed."

"Why don't you turn on a light?" he said as he watched her began to feel her way through the darkness in the direction of the bedroom door.

"I don't want to disturb anyone, besides I can see just fine." However as she said this she nearly walked into the closed door.

"Why don't I help you" he said as he moved to get up from the bed.

"No, really I don't want to bug you just because I'm a little thirsty" she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. It was just as dark with only a little light peeking through the curtains and the other end of the hall. Neji got up from the bed and followed her despite what she had said. He looked out the door and watched as Tenten held on to the walls and proceed to the stairs.

"Table" He said right as she was about to walk into the small table with the potted plant sitting on it. "Thank you" She said with a smile. Taking one hand from the wall and holding it in front of her she slowly edged around it as he walked down the hall. He assumed she would probably find the kitchen sooner or later but the Hyuuga home was very large and she was not quite used to it yet, he also didn't need her falling down the stairs. Tenten had made it around the table and congratulated herself by doing a little dance and accidentally knocking over the plant which Neji quickly caught. Though she could not see what happened she had gasped expecting a shattering noise which never came and expected that he had caught it. She turned back to her destination, the stairs; hands held in front of her and ready to go. Neji steadied the plant back on the table and continued. Tenten finally got to the stairs and before starting had grabbed on to the railing with both hands and he could hear her saying numbers under her breath. He smirked at the fact that she had mesmerized how many steps there were but also was thankful for it because it lowered her chances of falling.

They stairs alone took about five minutes to get down and then they were in a large sitting room. He was still following her at a distance; she had refused his help all the way down the steps but had now stopped telling him to just go back to bed. Both were too stubborn to listen to each other but Neji at least had good reason for his stubbornness. Tenten was now avoiding running into the couches, and coffee tables, in search of a door she could not see. Once they had made it to the large dinning room she banged her knee on the leg of the long table and yelped in pain before her hands shot up to cover her mouth and both she and Neji looked up as though checking everyone was asleep. He whispered to her that they were and she continued. The kitchen door was easy to find and they were soon in the dark kitchen both standing in the door way. Tenten figuring the light from this room would not disturb any sleepers she flipped the switch only to have nothing happen.

"The fan is on you'll have to pull the chain to turn the light on." He told her. She looked up knowing perfectly well she could not see the light but knew vaguely that it was in about the middle of the room. Turning the switch back up she put both her hands up in the air and walked straight forward.

"What are you doing?" He asked her trying not to laugh at how stupid she looked standing on her tiptoes and swinging her hands in the air.

"I'm trying to find the chain" She said sounding a bit irritable but he knew that she was on the verge of laughter. One hand missed it by about a foot, the next only by an inch or so. Then finally she hit it. It swung as she spun around trying to close both hands over it; she was a bit too short to reach it. Then she jumped, thankfully pulled the chain on the first try and landed loosing her balance. Just like when he caught the plant he caught her before she could hit the ground. The room was now brightly lit and he could see the triumphant smile on her face and could see her giggling.

"How did you ever become a ninja?" He helped her back to her feet, she completely ignoring his question, went to the cupboard looking for a glass, then to the fridge to get the juice.

"Why wouldn't you just let me help you?" He asked her.

"Well were is the fun in that?" She put the juice away and picked up her drink. She looked up at the dangling chain and was about to jump up and pull it again but Neji stopped her. He had grabbed her hand and pulled the chain himself bringing them back into the darkness.

"Awww Neji, why'd you have to ruin my fun?" she pouted.

"Just hold my hand so you don't run into anything" He said and led them back into the dinning room, through the sitting room, up the stairs and down the hall. He only let go when she was standing safely next to her side of the bed. She sat down and drank her juice, set the empty glass on the table next to the clock that now blinked 2:21.

"Wow it took twenty five minutes to just get a drink." She whispered and crawled back under the covers.

"Just go back to sleep." He said tiredly and turned away from her. She smiled, sat up and leaned over giving him a kiss on the cheek before laying back down, preferring to use him as her pillow. After about fifteen minutes he noticed that she had still not fallen to sleep.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked her.

"I was just wondering about something"

"What?"

"I have to go to the bathroom, I was just wondering if I should ask for your help or not."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it**

**Please review**

**LovingMyLife**


End file.
